


From the Ponds, to the Doctor

by worldsinsidewords



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsinsidewords/pseuds/worldsinsidewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little bit of comfort for those who are hurt by the absence of doctors in the ponds of Manhattan.</p><p>In which Rory and Amy attempt to reach out to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ponds, to the Doctor

Rory and Amy enjoyed doing a lot of silly things. They fancied the Doctor would beg them to do exactly the same if he was in New York too.

Their absolute favourite silliness took place at the top of the Empire State building. The Girl Who Waited and the Centurion would stand side by side as close as they could get from the safety rails. Hand in hand. Eyes tightly shut. They would muster all their will and, no matter how many tourists were there, they would scream for dear life, at the top of their lungs. One word. Eight letters. 

The last time the Ponds did this, it was tourist season and the viewing platform was packed. But it didn’t matter. Amy and Rory stood there at their spot, glued to the rails. Wrinkled hand holding wrinkled hand. Fading red hair flying to the wind. They tried to scream that funny little word, only to have their worn voices failing them.

"I don’t think he listened this time, Ams." But Amy would have none of that. Resolve was already transforming her face.

"Well, I’ll make him. You watch me, Rory Williams!" And she darted to the closest cluster of tourists.

Every single person on the Empire State that day was mesmerized by this sassy old lady, who didn’t seem old at all. She told all sorts of crazy stories, but ended up by charming them all to do her biding. And they all screamed at the same time. That one silly word.

Far away, both in time and space, inside the church of a battle ridden town called Christmas, the Raggedy Man reached for his psychic paper, in which was written a single word. That word gave him strength to carry on fighting, for he knew exactly who put it there. 

What was that silly, yet paramount, word?

"GERONIMO"


End file.
